Rose's Story
by lmdauby92
Summary: Rose is only 15 when the ship she is on is attacked by pirates. Follow Rose as she befriends Jack Sparrow and becomes someone she never thought she would be.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I was 15 when my family and I started our voyage across the seas to Port Royal, where my best friend Will Turner now lived. It had been over 5 years since I had last seen him. He had sent me a letter only a month before we set sail, telling me where he was.

My father was a merchant in England, he decided that we needed to move and when I received my letter from Will, he decided to have my mother and I move to Port Royal with him. Since wills mother had been lost to the sea after pirates had attacked their ship on the crossing, it had been decided that Will would live with us.

But those plans all changed when pirates attacked our ship….

The day had started out just like any other. Ever since we had set sail, I had taken to watching the sunrise from the deck of the ship.

I had yet to see another ship in the two weeks that we had been sailing, so to say the least, it had struck me as odd when I seen an eerie looking ship on the horizon.

"Rosie, what are you doing out here at this hour?" my father asked, making me jump in surprise.

I smiled at my father, "I came up to watch the sunrise. It's beautiful to watch." I said smiling up at him before I returned my gaze to the ship. "How long until we get to Port Royal?"

"I've heard the sailors talking; they're saying it could be a month yet, depending on the weather." My father said as he glanced at his pocket watch. "I must go see how your mother is doing. She was feeling awfully ill again this morning."

I nodded in understanding. Ever since we had first set sail, my mother had been sea sick.

My father left me to watch the sunrise the rest of the way. Within the hour the sailors and their captain had awaken and were readying the ship for the day. Every once and a while a sailor would pass by to say hello before continuing their work.

By midafternoon the ship on the horizon had gained some distance on us. I shifted my gaze up to the crow's nest and wondered why the sailor perched up there hadn't said anything to the captain about the ship. I shrugged at my thoughts as my eyes rested on the approaching ship once again. The ship had an eerie look to it that made chills run down my spine. I couldn't help but wonder if it was a pirate ship. If it was it the same one that attacked Will's ship 5 years ago? I shook my head at my thoughts and decided not to worry about it, after all, if the captain wasn't worried about it, why should I be?

By night fall the ship was only a half a mile from us and making good time when the captain and sailors finally saw the ship for what it was, a pirate ship. Panic was erupting all over the ship, I couldn't remember a time when I was as scared as I was that night.

Within an hour the ship was right beside ours. The pirates were just boarding the ship when my father found me hiding behind barrels of gun powder.

"Rose! There you are! I want you to get in this long boat and get off the ship. I saw an Island not too far from here. I want you to go there and hide. Remember Rose, no matter what happens, I love you." said my father as he lowered the long boat down to the sea with me in it. He cut the ropes before grabbing a gun and heading back to the fight that had started.

"And I love you." I whispered, not knowing that it would be the very last time I would see my father and mother again.

I don't know how long I rowed before I reached land. I was so exhausted, all I wanted to do was sleep but all I could do was watch in horror as the ship went down to the depths of the sea with no survivors.

I walked around the island and happened to come across some sort of storage cellar. So I made myself a make shift bed out of palm tree leaves on the floor of the cellar. That night, sleep didn't come easily, I cried for my parents and all the innocent souls that lost their lives that night to PIRATES. I soon managed to cry myself to sleep, not knowing what to expect in the morning.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The next morning I awoke to find someone hovering over me. I screamed in alarm making the figure jump back. I sat up and backed into a wall, breathing hard. The man in front of me had long matted hair with a bandanna around his head, holding his hair out of his face. He carried a sword on his left hip and a pistol on his right.

"Who are you?" I managed to stutter out as I eyed his weapons.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. What might your name be lass?" said the man now known as Jack.

"Rose." I said quickly

"Do you not have a last name?"

"That's not really important is it?" I asked still eyeing the man apprehensively. He looked like a pirate that's what scared me after the events of last night; the last thing I wanted to encounter was a pirate. "Are you a pirate?"

"Aye" he replied shortly before he started rooting through the bottles that covered the walls of the storage cellar. "How did you end up here?"

"PIRATES attacked our ship last night; my father got me off the ship just before the fighting started. Sent me off in a long boat. No one survived last night." I said with a small sob at the realization that my parents were gone.

"Did you happen to see which ship it was?" he asked curiously.

"I think it was the Black Pearl." I said nervously

He looked up at me in surprise as he pulled out a bottle of what looked like rum. "The Black Pearl?"

"Yes," I said "How did you come to be on this island, without a crew if you are indeed a captain."

"My crew had a mutiny, just about three days ago." He said as he led the way out of the cellar.

"Which ship was yours?"

"The Black Pearl" he said as he took a swig out of the bottle "Tell you what, when we get off this Island what would you say to helping me gain me ship back?"

"What?! Become a pirate? Have you not just heard what I said happened last night?"

"Of course, I was just saying that you could avenge what happened last night and I can regain me ship" replied Jack taking a long swig out of the rum bottle.

"And how do you propose we even get off this island?" I questioned

"Oh so you accept my offer?"

"Yes though I'm not fond of becoming a Pirate." I replied, crossing my arms.

"Oh but you love the sea don't you?"

"Yes of course" and I did, I loved the feel of the waves rocking the ship and the salty sent of the sea.

"Just think of pirating as being part of a great adventure on the sea."

"Okay, I'm in, but that doesn't solve our problem"

"What problem?"

"Of how we're going to get off of this island. We can't exactly use the long boat; it would take too long to get to a port. We'd starve to death before we would reach one." I said.

"Very true, that's why when the supply ship that has their Rum here comes to load more cargo, we will climb aboard their ship and hide in the cargo hold until we get to a port." He said as he sat down in the sand.

"So I guess all we can do is wait?" I said as I sat down next to him.

"Aye, we wait." He confirmed

"So how long were you captain before they had mutiny?" I asked him curiously.

"Two years" He replied shortly "Where were you headed to when your ship was attacked?"

"We were heading to Port Royal." I replied "My best friend lives there" I added for some reason I felt the need to mention Will. I guess it gave me a sense of comfort that my best friend was still alive and well even though I didn't think I'd ever see him again.

"Oh" replied Jack before taking another swig from the bottle. "Do you want some?" asked Jack as he offered the bottle to me.  
"I'm sorry I don't drink alcoholic beverages." I said

"It's the only thing to drink on this island love" he said as he offered the bottle again.

"Oh alright" I said as I took the bottle and took a swig from it and handed it back to Jack with a grimace on my face.

"Never had rum I take it. Don't worry love, you'll learn to love it" he said as he took the bottle back.

"I doubt it" I said as I tried to get the taste out of my mouth.

He gave me a smile in response

"So how long do you think it will be til the ship comes by?" I asked as I looked out to sea.

"I don't know, hopefully soon." He said.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" I said

"It seems you're full of questions but I suppose I don't mind another one."

"Why don't you have any more ammo for your pistol? Surely your crew wouldn't be so cruel as to leave you with only one shot?" I said

"Well they did love" said Jack as he got up to walk around and stumbled a bit.

"That's horrible." I said as I followed him.

"That's pirates"

"But you're a pirate too. You don't seem like you would be cruel enough to do something like that" I said

"You have a lot to learn about pirates love," he said "But we will have plenty of time to discuss this on the ship" he said as he glanced out to sea.

I looked out to sea and found a ship approaching.


End file.
